Who I am Hates Who I've Been
by themockingjaywithbread
Summary: Chad is going home for the first time in several years for the holidays, after he exploded on his parents and left for Hollywood. He has to face them alone, he invites the only laid back girl who knows all about family; Sonny. Rated M for later chapters.


**Summary:** Chad is going home for the first time in several years for the holidays, after he exploded on his parents and left for Hollywood. Afraid of facing them alone, he invites the only laid back girl who knows all about family; Sonny. Rated M for later chapters, language, and dirty jokes. (;

**DISCLAIMER:** NOTHING, aside from OC's, belongs to me, if SWAC belonged to me, well…it's be banned from Disney Channel. D

**CHAD'S POV**

Screwed, I was officially screwed. How is it even up to my boss and director what I do? They're not my parents! Parents…I haven't exactly listened to mine in the past either. But now I had to return to my home in West Chester to face not only them, my brother and sister, but my insanely large extended family, who was there four Easter's ago when I blew my top and disappeared from the Cooper family tree. URGH! I was nineteen years old, for crying out loud! A legal adult that has done everything for himself for the past over 2,000 days and has been living a dream life. Every guy wanted my life, house, career, women, etc. All women wanted to date, marry, and/or have my damn babies. The thing was, I was not serious about any one of the sluts I dated, they were all for my amusement. I did not open up to any of them or trust them, so I was doing this on my own. ALONE.

Portlyn wanted to know why I did not just take her, I hated having Portlyn around and following me 24/7. She was like an annoying puppy. I told her that she did not need to come and then when she tried again I rudely told her I did not want her to come. I sort of felt guilty. My guilt for Portlyn subsided when I reached the studio parking lot. There sat, the beautiful-NO NOT BEAUTIFUL!- Sonny Munroe. Her back was to me and she was sitting on the curb, head in hands. I could not see her face but I heard the muffled sobs and sniffles.

I stepped around her and knelt in front of her, so our eyes were even. "Sonny," I placed my ahnds on her shoulders, "Um…why are you crying?" Oh, boy, this was weird and awkward. WHY THE HELL WAS CDC COMFORTING A RANDOM?! ESPECIALLY THE ONE HE DESPISED THE MOST! And why is he-I mean I- speaking in third person?

I never pictured Sonny crying around Christmas time, I pictured her twenty times more bubbly and alive, as well as annoying. Yeah, Sonny was not cute and bubbly. Annoying, that's what she was, right? Why are you asking yourself this? He mentally smacked himself. CDC doesn't, and with NEVER, think girls are cute and bubbly.

She looked up at me and sniffled wiping her chocolate brown eyes. She drew short breaths and finally said, "Well…I…just g-g-go-got a -a-a…c-call f-from me-my-my mommm…"I told her to take a deep breath, I even took one with her. She was totally out of oxygen, and I could not understand her shakey voice very well.

When she spoke again her voice was clearer, but still shakey, "She…she..she said I'm-I'm not going home for….Christmas!" She broke out into sobs again.

I looked around, no one was out side and blinds were drawn on the windows around us. So, I took the chance and wrapped my arms around her slender body, letting her salty tears wet my v-neck grey shirt.

When she stopped crying, I pulled away and looked at her. Her breathing was normal and her eyes seemed to be dry. I took a deep breath.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand. She nodded sheepishly as she placed her pale and slender hand into my hand and letting me pull her up. "My mom isn't in town…"She mumbled.

"Where did she go?"

"Wisconsin." Duh, Chad.

"And why didn't you go with her?"

"Well, long story short, my sister's kind of in trouble…"

"Oh." I wanted to know more, I didn't even know she had a sister! "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not here."

I frowned, "Well, I'd better get you home, got everything you need?" She patted her pockets, checking them, everything looked alright until she froze and said, "Shit!"

Not good.

"My keys! My mom has them!" She groaned.

And there they were, those damned tears. They made my Sonny so dull and sad. Whoah! My Sonny?! Where the hell did that come from?

"Sonny, relax, you can stay with me tonight. I have so many rooms in my house, come on…it'll be fun?" The last word was forced and choked. Her tears stopped and she eyed me. "If I stay with you tonight, pants stay on." Her lips pierced into a thin, angry line.

I just about died laughing, "Really Sonny, really?!" I had to grab onto the closest car to keep myself from falling over, I clutched my side. This was too good!

"Hey! I'm just being cautious! You are fucking Chad Dylan Cooper, not the "fucking" part!" I laughed again, "Trust me, Sonny. I'm not going to try anything." I stopped laughing, and then I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Unless you want me to." I pulled back and winked. Either her face was red with embarrassment or anger, or maybe both.

"Ew, as if! I'm just going to crash at Tawni's." She said, walking away.

"Good!" I called after her.

She stopped, "Good!"

"Fine!"

She spun around, "FINE!"

How did she do that? Go from super depressed to sassy. Wow, she really blew my mind. Wait, NO SHE DID NOT BLOW MY MIND!

And then…

"BYE SONNY~" The blonde called from inside her pink car, "I'm off to Paris with Grady!"

Sonny's jaw dropped, as did mine. Grady? Tawni? Paris? I just hoped she would not come back pregnant.

"H-have fun!" Sonny choked, forcing a smile. Then I realized her place to stay just left for Pairee. I snikered.

"OI, MUNROE - " I was cut off.

"SHUT THE HEL UP, COOPER! I STILL GOT ZORA AND NICO!"

I snickered again because just as she said that, a blue mini-van pulled into the parking lot and Zora and…Nico? Raced out of the studio.

"I CALL SNOWBOARDING FIRST!" The little girl yelled, ripping open the car door.

"AWH, Z, COMEONE! YOU GOT IT LAST TIME!" He whined.

I took it they were going on a skiing/snowboarding trip with their families.

"Ay! Sonny! Shouldn't you be at the airport?" Nico asked, still not in the van.

Her eyes got sad, "Uh…Delayed flight!"

"Oh, damn, so sorry! That sucks! I wish I could invite you to come with us but it's kind of a family thing. Zora'snd my family have been downin' this for years! Sorry, Son, again!" He was then pulled into the car by the gnome-loving girl.

She crossed her arms and held out an impatient finger as I began to laugh, "Not a word! Just drive!" She allowed me to guide her to my car.

I was still laughing when I started the engine. I also still needed to invite her to my parent's…

**AN: So, what do you think?! It's my first fanfic that I've actually bother to post on here. It's a tad OOC, but I tried, hard. Now, if want more, you'd better clickly that review button!**

**Love, Emmalee**


End file.
